Samus's Revenge
by Archrival
Summary: What, the title doesn't say it all? Well, if you're reading this, it means that the title has caught your eyes, right? Since you're this far, you might as well read the story. Go on. Read. Now. R/R


Samus's Revenge  
  
A short gaming fan fic by Garrett  
  
The bar was mostly empty except for the Star Fox crew and Samus, the newcomer. Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy were all enjoying a few drinks and chatting lively to each other. The bartender served various alcoholic drinks to them. Past memories and stories were traded with one another.  
  
Samus had heard of this crew for sure. They were the ones who had supposedly saved the land of Corneria. They were rumored to be the best space pilots in the galaxy. She thought that was all talk and wanted proof. A race was what she wanted. It was time to show those animals a thing or two.  
  
Samus tapped Fox on the shoulder and interrupted his tale. The others glanced at her in annoyance. Even Fox, the supposed leader, was looking quite vexed himself. "What the heck do you want?" The words came out as a barely recognizable drawl. He was obviously drunk.  
  
"I have a proposal for you, Fox! I heard you were the best pilot in the universe. I want to see this for myself. I want a race. First one from Corneria to Pluto wins. The winner is obviously the best flier."  
  
Fox laughed and slapped his furry hand on the bar counter. "Are you serious? You think you can beat us? You are a girl!"  
  
"What? Are you chicken?"  
  
"You're on!" Now Fox tried to hold in his giggling, but he shortly failed. "Rob can be the judge. He is a robot and won't be biased. This is going to be interesting!"  
  
At this point all four of them were laughing. Falco was going the extra mile at pointing while he was snickering and calling out remarks such as "Yea right" and "She is gonna get her butt kicked". Samus took no notice. It was time to prove herself.  
  
"Let's continue to make this interesting then. Winner gets free drinks, but loser has to obey every command from the winner for the day. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Fox and the crew each shook the girl's hand. Peppy winked to Slippy in the back. Falco rubbed his wings together with anticipation and excitement. With everything said and done, it was time to head back to the vehicles. Right after, the race will begin.  
  
***  
  
The ship of Samus looked like a piece of a junk after all of her adventures, but she still packed a wallop. It was time to get dirty. Samus put on her orange suit. It would come in handy on so many levels. There was no mention of cheating, and she was prepared to win at any cost.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox worked out all of the details with Rob, their trusty robot. The great fox fired its thrust and took off. The excitement quickly sobered him up. Though a distance away from each other, Fox had the same idea as Samus. She may have got spunk, but Fox had quality. If it came down to it, she would be crushed like a fly. There is no reason to race honorable. It is only a race after all.  
  
Her piece of junk was already up there. The race was going to be fairly short and quick. The solar system wasn't too far away from the Lylat system. With a simple gesture, the four Arwings exited from the cockpit of the Great Fox. Each pilot waited for the first sign issued by Rob. In the meantime, communications were being checked.  
  
"Fox here. All ships report in."  
  
"Peppy here. Let's show her a thing or two."  
  
"Slippy here. All systems check. This is going to be interesting."  
  
"Falco here. Who does she think she is?"  
  
With that said and done, the race was ready to begin. All that was left for the crew was minor repairs and equipment tests. After all, the ships had been through a lot after all the battles the team experienced. The checks didn't take long. Everyone was satisfied.  
  
"Rob here. Great Fox in excellent condition. There is no indication of any malfunctions. Let's begin in 3..2...1..Go!"  
  
With a boost, each Arwing flew into the distance. However, Samus didn't have such luck. The ship had mysteriously lost power. Now she didn't know what to do. Fox and his team already had a powerful head start. Then she looked into the distance and gave off one of her enigmatic smiles.  
  
How will this end? See which ending is better!  
  
Ending 1  
  
Fox knew that something was out of place, but he couldn't quite place it. Samus proved not much of a match. Her ship wasn't even visible at this point. All Fox saw were endless stars on the way to the destination. There was this uncanny silence and Fox felt exposed and uncomfortable. It felt like a bad omen. He opened up his communications.  
  
"Peppy, doesn't something seem out of place? I can't quite explain it, but I feel spooked. Something is wrong, but I don't know what."  
  
"Don't worry Fox. We left that sucker miles behind. We are surely going to win now. There is just no stopping us. That will show her. To think that a newcomer could beat us! The nerve! Just relax, everything is fine."  
  
Peppy did have a point. There was no way Samus could catch up after being so far behind. The idea was just plain ridiculous. He slowly counted to ten and took a deep breath. It seemed to soothe him. There was nothing much to look at down there. Fox couldn't help but feel a little sorry for that hopeful little girl.  
  
"Fox! Come in! Something's wrong! I am being fired upon by the Great Fox. Help!"  
  
The familiar voice of Slippy came through the ship. Fox sat up with a jerk and looked in back of him. The Great Fox was indeed unleashing its weapons on the small arwing. Rob would never do such a thing. What was going on? Fox sent communications to the Great Fox.  
  
"Rob, come in! What the hell is going on in there."  
  
The communications had a display to go with it. Fox saw Rob unharmed, but tied down in his chair just the same. Then a strange being with an orange suit walked into the scene. The helmet was loosened and taken off. Fox couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.  
  
"This girl has you now in submission. Have fun Fox! Oh, and tell the others hi for me, would you?" Samus laughed and walked away.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion. Peppy's ship went flying into the distance. His ship crashed into Falco's, making the fire bigger. Both of them couldn't have lived through that. Slippy was also hit and swirling down to the stars below.  
  
Now, Fox was in an all out panic. Behind him, the Great Fox was speeding up to ram into him. He couldn't outrun the big vessel. Fox's Arwing ended up back in the launching bay. The gate closed and he was trapped inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Samus left the Great Fox in an escape pod. It was too late for Fox to survive now. There was a huge blast as the bomb detonated. The huge ship was shattered to pieces, along with Fox. Samus just laughed at the easiness of the whole situation. "Don't mess with a girl."  
  
Ending 2  
  
6 months later  
  
With the race won by Fox, Samus continued on with her usual routines. It wasn't until now, 6 months later, did she see him. She was on the world of F-Zero racing and watching the grand tournament. Fox wasn't too far away. There was one good thing. He was alone. Samus had an idea.  
  
Everyone always said that patience was a virtue. They were right. The opportunity presented itself to her very shortly. Fox left the crowd and Samus followed him at a safe distance behind. She watched Fox enter the blue porta-potty and began her plan. She picked up a stick and placed it through the slot. Now Fox was trapped in there.  
  
She pushed the porta-potty closer and closer to the crowd. As expected, Fox noticed the change as he felt himself moving without moving. He tried to open the door, but failed. "Hey, let me out of here. What the hell do you think your doing? Get me out!"  
  
Poor Fox, Samus thought as she pushed the bathroom onto the track. She was watching the event and eating her snacks in general amusement. Some unlucky sucker hit the thing right on, and it went flying off endlessly into the distance. She enjoyed every minute of it. Trying to keep from laughing, she fled from the audience. Fox was missing ever since, but wherever he was, the smell would still be there. "Now who's the winner?" 


End file.
